


Timelines

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Super Mario Bros., Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peach and Zelda seek specific literature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timelines

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Peach/Zelda. Day 6 of 30.

Hours had passed and the water had cooled. Sweetbreads had ran low. Samus and Rosalina were prepared to leave, exhausted from conversation and leaving together anyway; Samus had left her ship in Rosalina's station. Cleaning up after themselves instead of allowing Princess Peaches staff to brought a few more smiles even though good times had already been had. Peach and Zelda bid both of them farewell with intimacy that they decided without speaking; Rosalina enjoyed cheek kisses while they both held Samus's hands and speaking of the next time they'd meet. Peach and Zelda saw them off hand in hand as that was the only way Rosalina's warp would work with two people, then waked back into Peach's castle.

 

Walking through the halls brought conversation of the past party. “Samus seems overworked. Did you hear the way she talked about about that... Mother Brain?” Peach questioned herself. “She's not going to be here one day and that worries me so much.” She covered her mouth with her hand.

 

Zelda kept her attention to her pace so that Peach could keep up with her, nodding in agreement. “I definitely agree. It's a good thing Rosalina is out there with her, it's good for the two of them to have somebody of their own species.” She said regarding the Lumas. “They've both spent so much time alone. It's good that they're able to break the consistency with each other.”

 

Walking into Peach's Library, their thoughts were of mainly on the guests that left, until Peach changed it. “I honestly adore Rosalina. It feels as if we have some connection that I don't have with anyone else that I know. I want to say it's what a mother feels about her child, but I've never carried a child before. Perhaps it's that I see so much of myself in her every time she attends one of our parties. What's your kingdom like, Zelda?” She asked thoughtfully.

 

Pondering for a moment, Zelda answered as best as she could with the little timing. “It's a bit like yours. People are cultured and and comfortable with their lives. My kingdom is populated by humans, though. Not Toadstools. Our technology isn't as advanced as yours, and we run a lot of things on magic or nature. Sometimes both.” She paused this thought to think further before watching Peach grab a few thick books off of the shelves around them. “Ready for some light reading, Princess?” She joked with a giggle.

 

Peach chuckled at her friend. “I'm hearing you talk about your kingdom, and I've read stories before with features like you described. I wanted to see if it was similar to anything I can match it too.” She shifted the weight of them to her other arm.

 

Zelda eyeballed Peach questioningly. “How many of these books have you read if you can refer to any of them?”

 

“I've read all of these.” Peach responded. “Not a single one goes into this library without me reading them. It's my form of approval, I guess.” She answered Zelda with a large grin and giggle, as if she expects that question regularly. “I spend a lot of time captured, and more often than not I still have my books, so I just read until it's all over, and Mario comes and saves me. .”

 

Hearing this gave Zelda an unexpected surprise and shock. Her eyes grew wide. “Wait, you expect to be captured?” It was almost as if it was planned out before hand to Zelda.

 

Peach kept her smile with her response. “Well, it's all a game more or less. Mario and Bowser are old friends that don't really have anything against each other, they both just have competitive personalities. They like to one up each other and see how it ends. Everything that we've done together has been nothing more than a game or a play. Sometimes both. Mario and I don't really like each other like it may seem to others, we just need vacations sometimes. However, there is always the time that Bowser got together with Ganon and tried to take over the universes...” She stopped herself mid sentence before jumping to the next thought. “What about you? I'm sure you and Ganon have some fun while Link makes his attempts, hmm?”

 

Sternly and coldly, Zelda replied. “When he does, about once a lifetime if that, he'll try to take control of the Triforce in order to rule the world. There's often something about eternal darkness and slavery over all in and outside my kingdom. When Link beats him, That's the end of it until our next lifetimes.” She turned to look at the books again, leaving Peach with her mouth agape.

 

Peach grabbed another book with the new information about Zelda.

 

o.o.o.o

 

Books were stacked on the floor as the two women sat side by side seeking the book that Peach was looking for, one that supposedly was written about Link and Zelda. Night had fallen hours before and they grew tired in their search.

 

“I'm not sure we're going to find it anytime soon...” commented Zelda and motioning to Peach's expansive library. “Are you sure it's not in one you're still reading?”

 

Her sudden voice startled Peach who was sleep deprived. Opening her eyes and observing Zelda. “No... I read the story where Link died... he failed...” She stood up in an attempt to keep herself awake and began walking around their work area.

 

Zelda looked at her, confused at the accusation. “Princess, that never happened. Centuries ago he beat Ganon and we were both children at the time.” She stood up as well and followed suit to Peach. They walked before running into each other slightly. They were more awake this time, and ready to put the books back in their rightful places. “Maybe we'll find it another day, Peach.” They ran into each other accidentally bringing an "oops" and an intimate kiss to each others lips.

 

They each carried as many books as they could, returning them all in one trip each.

 


End file.
